


Just Peachy

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex Shop AU, at a sex shop, because why not?, meet cute, rated M for mention of adult toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: Jemma works at a women-friendly sex shop and Fitz finds a whole lot more than he was looking for when he went in.





	Just Peachy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stjarna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/gifts).



Fitz grumbled as he looked at the store fronts in the unfamiliar city. Mobile sellers were every five feet back home but apparently in this godforsaken part of the earth no one owned a smart phone. 

His had died on him and he was in need of either a fresh battery or a charger. Preferably both. 

He was in Sheffield against his own wishes, and nothing about this trip had gone right from the get-go. Hunter had assured him that this would be a real lads getaway, but that had gone down the tubes the first night in the pub. Hunter had (of course) found a gorgeous woman to chat up and Fitz had been left nursing a pint on his own. Then of course, he'd been locked out of their room while Hunter did who knew what with the poor girl. By the time Fitz had been let back in, he'd just faceplanted on the undisturbed bed in his clothes and slept til morning. 

Breakfast had been a bit shite and not at all filling and now he was wandering around with a dead phone and an increasingly short temper. 

Blessedly, he saw an Orange Mobile shop on the other side of the road. He didn't even wait to reach the crosswalk, he just dodged through what little traffic there was and wrenched open the door. 

"Tell me you have batteries!" he said a bit desperately to the clerk behind the counter. The first thing he noticed after he said it was that she was rather pretty. 

The second thing he noticed was that it wasn't a mobile phone shop. 

"Ehm..." His eyes widened slowly as the blush crept up his cheeks. He could feel the sweat start to bead on his brow as he tried desperately not to let his eyes wander to the display shelf just behind the woman whose polite, customer service smile was getting a bit stiff the longer he stared at her. 

"We do, yes," she said. Her voice was a bit too perky, but she was the epitome of interested professionalism. "What size did you need?"

Despite his best efforts, Fitz's eyes drifted to the display wall full of dildos. She certainly did have _many_ sizes. He dragged his eyes forcefully back to her face. 

"S-sorry," he stuttered, moving slowly backward toward the door. "Thought this was a different sort of shop." He bumped a display and turned quickly to right the box he'd started to knock over. When he read the name of it, his blush notched even redder and an embarrassing noise escaped the back of his throat. "This isn't Orange."

She laughed and shook her head. "We're Peach."

"P-peach?" Fitz asked faintly. 

"Yes. It's a euphemism for-"

"Got it!" he said quickly before she could explain. "Yes, that's quite- quite clear, thank you."

"What sort of a mobile have you got?"

Fitz blinked. He was surrounded by dildos and making a fool of himself in front of a beautiful woman and she wanted to know what sort of a phone he had?

"Galaxy 7?" He didn't know why he was asking, but his pitch definitely rose at the end. 

She nodded and moved out from behind the counter to a display labeled _Accessories_. "Standard micro USB, isn't it?" she asked as she glanced over the wall, clearly looking for something. 

Fitz moved hesitantly closer, trying very hard not to touch anything. Or look at it. "Mmhmm." 

"Ah! There we are!" She pulled a small box down off a shelf and showed it to him triumphantly. It was a charging cable bundled with a wall plug adapter. "Only £6.99."

Fitz nodded and swallowed hard. When he didn't say anything further, she led him back to the till. "Cash or card?"

He patted his pockets, immensely relieved to find that he hadn't misplaced his wallet somehow during this whole fiasco. "Cash, thanks." He let out a relieved breath and even smiled a little. "Sorry about the-" He gestured toward the display he'd almost knocked over and then at himself. 

"Happens all the time with first timers," she said, waving off his ridiculous behaviour. "Next time, you'll be much more collected."

"Next time?" Fitz asked. His eyes skewed to the shelves behind her once more before returning to her face. 

She smiled as she handed him the charger, placing a small card on top. 

"You've got our preferred customers punch card now," she said. "Five purchases, and you get a £5 gift certificate for anything in the shop." She grinned at him and jerked her head towards the display behind her. "Satisfy your curiosity, maybe?"

Fitz blushed bright red again and stuffed his change, the receipt, and the charger in his messenger bag, paying no heed to which pocket they wound up in. "That's- I'm not- I don't think-"

But she was laughing and smiling at him and apologizing and everything was alright. 

"No worries," he said, chuckling nervously back. "And thanks. For the charger."

"Jemma," she said.

"I'm sorry?" 

"My name. I'm Jemma." She pointed to a small pin on her blouse as proof. 

"Oh, ehm. Fitz." He hesitated for a moment before holding his hand out toward her. 

She smiled again as she shook it. "Nice to meet you, Fitz."

"You too, Jemma."

They shook hands for a moment longer than was strictly speaking necessary and then he shook himself out of his trance. "I should-" He motioned toward the door. 

"Have a nice day."

"You too."

He walked back to the hotel in a bit of a daze. He didn't even care that Hunter had blockaded himself in their room again. He just went to the lobby and plugged in his phone down there. 

Jemma. Huh. Wasn't that just... peachy?


End file.
